


Don't Let Me Fall

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: A Kent/Heroine vid set to Lenka's "Don't Let Me Fall."





	Don't Let Me Fall

[Don't let me fall](https://vimeo.com/306754737) from [writteninweakness](https://vimeo.com/user89124647) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> The password is, very creatively... fall
> 
> I'm mostly pleased with this aside from one section/transition I couldn't seem to fix with my growing migraine, so I left it as is.


End file.
